Gunshots and Memories
by Winterwolf15
Summary: a killjoy story only me, Lawbreaker, can tell. Friends, enemies and much more. enter my mind... it's twisted... but you'll like it somehow. The Fabulous Killjoys are here too!
1. The Sudden Meeting

_**Gunshots and Memories**_

_**Chapter 1: The sudden meeting**_

_**Gunshots**_… that was all I could hear, there was blood all over, Drac blood all over the sand. My own gunshots were all I could hear. Suddenly, from a gunshot, all went back to normal, like going from slow motion to normal speed in no time. "_**Lawbreaker**_!" Tombstone shouted, "they're all dead now! C'mon, probably Phantom Shadow is worried about us!" "Well, my dear Tombstone, She's always worried." I told him smiling.

***On the car***

"You rusty piece of shit," Tombstone roared at the car, "Why you never work the way I want you to?" "Umm… Maybe because you never repair it when I tell you to!" I exclaimed, as we turned left through the dessert. **5 minutes later**, the car stopped, leaving us stranded in the middle of a sandy, hot dessert. "Oh, how great!" Tombstone exclaimed sarcastically. I sighed as I looked to the horizon. _**I looked so dramatic**_. Tombstone sat next to the car, and then he took his 'Draculoid Localizer' out. "Oh well, at least there aren't Dracs close" he said as he turned to me. "Nice," I replied, "but we should walk; take the important things and let's go!"

I'm always armed: my gun, my two swords –yes, people, swords, I love 'em- and three daggers, While Tombstone only has a gun and the localizer.

We were walking through the dessert. We were _sweaty, thirsty _and_ hungry_. My sight got kinda blurry. Suddenly, we saw a car, was it a friend or a foe? I couldn't even tell because we weren't that close, so we decided to attack. "Okay?" I asked Tombstone after a fast explanation. "_**Heck Yeah!**_" he answered in wicked tone. _One, two, three… _I ran being visible to the people inside the car. I shot in their direction, then I stood on their way, the almost crashed me, but just in time their car stopped and pointing guns appeared towards my direction. Tombstone stood besides me while he was pointing his gun at them. "_**Friend or Foe?**_" he asked. Without any hesitation the driver's door was opened and a man with red hair and a blue jacket. I suddenly took both of my swords in each hand. "Ha!" The guy exclaimed loudly, "Two swords? What a weird killjoy we've got here" "Answer the question _**friend or foe?**_" I insisted for an answer. The other guys got down, I noticed a guy with black hair, and his gun was pointing directly to my forehead. "We're _**friends.**_" The redheaded guy answered.

Suddenly, the tension decreased, we all stopped pointing our weapons at each other and we just looked at ourselves. There was a long silence, very awkward in my opinion. "I'm Fun Ghoul" the black haired man spoke up. "I… I'm Kobra Kid," another one added. "Jet Star" the one in the back said. "And I'm Party Poison" The red haired one concluded. "I am…" A motorcycle roar and a load scream suddenly interrupted my voice. "LAWBREAKER!" I was sure that was Phantom Shadow. I turned around to the direction of the scream. It was Phantom Shadow in her bike.

"Oh no…" I whispered. "First things first, one: where were you? Two: where's the car? And Three: who the hell are they?" Phantom asked angrily. "Well… we were killing friggin' Dracs and then we got to the car but it got broken, so we started to walk, time later we saw their car…" I paused to breathe, I was speaking real fast, "We decided to attack, but then they got down the car… they are: Party Poison, Fun Ghoul, Kobra Kid and Jet Star." "I see…" Phantom said.

There was another awkward silence until… "So your name is Lawbreaker?" Fun Ghoul asked. "Yup, the one and only." I answered with a smile. "I'm Phantom Shadow" Phantom said reluctantly. "And I'm Tombstone" he included. Party Poison moved forward. "Are you only three?" he asked. "No!" Tomb, phantom and I exclaimed. "There are four more" Tombstone added.

"Okay…" I said, "This was nice but we gotta go." "Want us to take you?" Party Poison asked, "You can't go the three of you on a bike." I hesitated, but then I agreed.


	2. Why Do You Ask?

_**Gunshots and Memories**_

_**Chapter 2: Why do you ask?**_

***On the car***

I was squished between Fun Ghoul and Kobra Kid, while Party Poison followed Phantom and Tombstone who were on the motorcycle. The car was going real fast and there was a long silence. "Why do you have swords?" Kobra Kid asked curiously. "Umm… well, because I use them to avoid gunshots," When I said that word, Gunshots, that memory came back, but I continued, "and… to kill Dracs and stuff like that." "Oh," Kobra Kid said, "Cool." Then we all continued in silence, but I still had that memory stuck on my head.

_**~Flashback~**_

"Run!" My dad yelled, "Lawbreaker, Run." "But Daddy, I…" I replied but I couldn't finish the sentence. Korse had a gun pointed directly to my dad's head. I was just a 13-year-old girl. "Ugh… Take 'em!" My father shouted as he kicked his swords to my feet, I picked them up with tears in my eyes. "You think that'll save her? Good Joke, Thunder Bolt!" Korse said as he hit my dad in his head with his gun. "Gaaaah" My dad screamed in pain. "Daddy! No," I yelled as I wiped the tears from my eyes, "I'm gonna kill you, sick bastard!"

"Tombstone!" My father called him, "T-take Lawbreaker away! It's an order!" Tombstone was just 15. "Are you crazy? We aren't letting him kill you!" Tombstone replied. My father had several wounds bleeding and he could stand up, he only had the strength for speaking. "You stupid kids can't do anything for him! You can't save him!" Korse exclaimed, "Game over." A last gunshot was heard in that place. We stood there with eyes wide open. From a gunshot my father's life was taken away, he was dead. "It's now your turn, Stupid girl" Korse said as he pointed his gun at me, but Tombstone was faster and carried me away to the car, where a 12 year old Phantom Shadow was worried and a 14 year old Revolution invader was trying to calm her down. Fire Revolver, who was 16 years old, was in the driver's seat. Phantom saw us coming. "Guys! I'm glad you're safe…" She said as she hugged me, "Where's… Where's your father? And my father?" "Phantom, when we reached there Lighting Bolt, your father, was already dead, and they killed…" my voice was cut by tears. I cried all the way to the gas station.

_**~End of Flashback~**_

Today, _**10**_ _**years**_ _**after**_ _**that**_, the flashback is still haunting me and it will never leave me alone, unless I kill Korse. _That_ _fucking_ _bast-_ "We are here" Party Poison exclaimed. They all got down the car when I did. "Do you want water?" I asked, cause maybe they where thirsty, after all, they were nice to me. "Yeah" They all answered at the same time. "Follow me" I exclaimed. We saw Android Missile and Poisonous Spider arguing. "You've gotta get the car, Spider!" Missile said, "I went the last time!" "I'm a girl, you jerk!" Spider answered, "I'm not going!" "Oh! You better -" "Kiddos!" I interrupted Missile, "Go together! It's way better" They agreed and left.

The guys followed me to the kitchen; I gave them all water. I introduced Revolver and Invader to the guys. We all sat and we began to speak about many things. We laughed about many things. I looked upset because of the flashback; Phantom analyzed me and gave me a glare.

***One hour later***

Spider and Missile where back with the car. "Breaker!" Missile called me. I slowly got up and walked to were he was. "Speak." I said. "The car is really damaged this time so maybe we can't repair it and it has something underneath it, a Drac artifact maybe, we don't wanna touch it." Spider announced. "Damn!" I shouted as I punched a wall. "Don't get mad at us!" Missile yelled from behind a chair. "It's not your fault." I said as I tried to calm down.

I headed to the kitchen were everyone was talking, everyone looked at me, now I was looking pretty upset. I sat down and kept silence. "What's upsetting you" Phantom asked. She knows who and how I am, She that I can hide things too. She's like my sister, that's why she worries a lot about me. "I… I'm not upset!" I replied. "Answer please, I know who you are" Phantom insisted. The thing is that flashback and the car thing were clearly upsetting me. I didn't want Phantom to know about those flashbacks. I unconsciously sighed. I had to tell her, but it wasn't the right time, I just couldn't. "It's nothing, I'm okay, don't worry." I answered as I tried to hide how upset I was with a smile.

"Speak now!" She insisted. On my mind my 13 year old voice till screamed, but she knew it. A fiery hot tear ran down my cheek, I wiped it off. I was in some shock, like a trance. "You…" I hesitated for a moment, "You know why! Why do you ask?" "Are you ok?" Kobra Kid asked as he looked at me. "No" I replied, I looked my swords marks: Thunder Bolt. "What-" Tombstone was cut by a howl.

Cosmic Radiation, my female collie, entered the room barking. When she saw the guys, she started to growl at them. "Cosmic Radiation!" I shouted, "What's wrong girl? They are friends." After saying that, I petted her and she howled again. She looked alarmed, and she came from Spider and Missile's location… were they ok?


	3. Leviathans And Scorpions

_**Gunshots and Memories**_

_**Chapter 3: Leviathans and Scorpions**_

We all headed to Missile and Spider's location, _slowly_ taking our guns out. I walked towards the door first, Cosmic Radiation stood next to me. The other side of the door was in complete _silence_. I was afraid to open the door and find Missile and Spider _dead_, they were just _kids_. "Ready" a familiar voice spoke from the other side of the door. I decided to enter, pointing my gun to the first person I saw. "Hello, Lawbreaker." It was Danger Leviathan, My 28 year old cousin. "Leviathan… that was why you howled, _right_?" I asked to Cosmic Radiation, who wagged her tail happily. _**Aw, C'mon! Why him and not my brother?**_

Leviathan _smoked_ his cigarette. "So you have nothing to say?" He asked. "Umm… Thank you… _I_ _guess_…" I answered. "Wow, that's all you've gotta say? After this _3_ _years_? What about a hug, _cousin_?" he asked me. "Ok, ok" I reluctantly accepted as Leviathan gave me a big hug. After that, Leviathan told me that my rusty car had an _explosive_ attached underneath it, so that's why Missile and Spider had called him when they saw him arriving, even though _I don't like him._ I gave both, Spider and Missile, a death glare. _**Both of you are equally dead! Why couldn't you pretend there wasn't anyone at home?**_

_I don't trust_ Danger Leviathan; he stole my car 5 times in a row and Phantom Shadow's bike 3 times in a row as well. So he is someone _we_ _can't trust_.

"Umm… Phantom Shadow, why don't you stop pointing your gun at me?" Leviathan asked. "Oh, let's say you stole my bike for a third time and never paid for it!" Phantom answered. "C'mon, Phantom, don't waste time on him, he's not worth it," I exclaimed to Phantom, "Now, Leviathan, what do you want?" Phantom Shadow put her gun down, but I knew she wanted to shoot and I wanted to shoot too. "Well, what happened is that- hey wait a minute… is that… Fun Ghoul?" he exclaimed. _**He seems to know the little guy**_. "Leviathan…" Fun Ghoul replied, _**he seems to know my stupid cousin**_, "You still owe me those 20 bucks." _**Oh Jesus, I can't believe it!**_ "Leviathan!" I shouted at him, "I can't believe you something to _three_ people already!" Leviathan sighed deeply. "I have your 20 bucks here." Leviathan said as he handed Fun Ghoul the famous 20 bucks. "Thank you, Leviathan" Fun Ghoul said as he received the money.

"Start speaking, what are you doing here?" I asked firmly with a death glare. "Well, do you remember when I told you Wave and I could be on our own?" he asked as I recalled it. "Yes" I answered. "Well I need you to help me… The thing is we were walking towards our car when some Dracs attacked us, we were coming here anyways, but Wave got shot in her right arm… I need serious help of you guys, can you help me?" he told the whole thing. "Where's her? You know what, take me there." I demanded. "She's bleeding in my car, c'mon!" he told me as he turned around. I followed him, and made a sign so that everyone stayed were they where. _**Oh! He has a car and he stole my 5 times?**_ I just hoped Wave was all right; she's my other cousin. Paranoic Wave is Danger Leviathan's sister, but unlike her brother, she's real close to me.

Leviathan guided me to his car, where I saw Wave _breathing heavily_ and _still bleeding_. "Emilie…" Leviathan called Wave who opened her eyes. Yes, Wave's real name is Emilie, but only Leviathan and I called her that way. "It's p-painful… it's killing me s-slowly… Breaker help m-" she murmured and couldn't finish saying _'me'_. "We will help you." I told her as we got her out of the car. Her screams were full of pain and in a moment they stopped, she fainted. We carried her all the way to the 'guest' room in the underground floor we built with our rooms. Revolver and Leviathan entered the room, while the rest of us just sat outside.

An hour or so passed and it was getting dark. Phantom Shadow never learned Fun Ghoul's name, so she kept calling him 'Short guy', 'Shorty' and also 'The Short one'. Time later, Party Poison and his team left. Minutes later, after they left, Revolver and Leviathan got out of the room, closing the door behind them. I was worried about Paranoic Wave. _**Can this be good? I'll should go and build a casket…**_

"How's Wave?" I asked them. "She's resting, _Breaker_… She's fine" Leviathan answered. "But blood loss was big, my only worry was that blood loss would kill her, but, well, she's alive!" Revolver added. We all sat on the floor, relieved, but that wasn't enough for me, I wanted to see Paranoic Wave, but the guys wont let me cause she was sleeping. I slowly closed my eyes with my head resting on Tombstone's shoulder. I fell asleep quickly so I couldn't see what happened later

***Next Day in The Morning***

"Wake up…" I heard someone whisper, "Wake up, Lawbreaker…" "Hmm… I don't want to" I replied with a raspy voice. The voice kept speaking to me "C'mon!" I was getting annoyed, so I decided to open my eyes. I was in my room, in my bed to be precise, Tombstone was sitting next to me, and he was almost over me. I pushed his head away with my hand while laughing. "Yup! You're definitely awake!" Tombstone exclaimed laughing as well. Before I could ask he told me Paranoic Wave was ok, I was relieved.

"Hey, you wanna go kill some Dracs?" Tombstone suggested. "Well dude, consider it an order." I exclaimed while getting up and smiling.

***Time Later***

"_Ding, Ding, Ding_… and we've got some _lucky winners_." I exclaimed comically as we got down from the car. "Hey! There's gonna be blood all over _and it's gonna be yours_!" Tombstone called their attention as he shot. "You're gonna be sliced in the floor after this _and you're gonna like it_!" I added. The Dracs started to shoot at us, but moving my swords quickly worked as a friggin' shield! We suddenly saw Phantom Shadow arriving. "Mind if I join?" She shouted as she got her gun out. "Kill!" Tombstone and I shouted. I felt like a kid again, _so alive_. I was laughing so hard, and Tombstone and Phantom Shadow were laughing too.

"Are you over yet? I can't believe my sister did all this mess." Some said. _**Wait, he called me sister? Could it be? **_"Scorpious?" I asked as I turned around to the direction of the voice. "In the _flesh_" In fact, that was Scorpious. _**I thought the Dracs killed him, but he is sitting there, sitting next to my rusty car**_. I ran to him and practically jumped over to hug him. "My little brother…" I exclaimed with tears on my eyes as I hugged him. "Lawbreaker, I thought they _killed_ _you_" Scorpious said. I stood up and immediately replied, "They just _couldn't_, and I thought they _killed_ _you_". He stood up and we both laughed. "You never change, Lawbreaker, do you?" Scorpious said without breath and then messed up my hair._** Hey! No one touches my hair, but I haven't seen you in centuries, so you're forgiven. **_

"Welcome back, Scorpious." Tombstone said behind me. _**OH MY GOD! I forgot they were behind!**_ "Yeah, the group _missed_ you." Shadow added as she smiled. "I can't wait to get to the base, I wanna see _Cosmic Radiation_, and… and _Poisonous Spider_… and… And _Everyone_!" He said anxiously like _a five-year-old boy_. "Yeah… If you wanna see _Leviathan_…" I said with a non-cheerful tone of voice. "Whatever, where he is, _there's Paranoic Wave!"_ He said, once again, like a five-year-old boy. I opened the car and we all got inside except Phantom, who had her motorcycle. Well, now Leviathan didn't matter, I had Scorpious back. I felt like if one of the pains in my back was relieved, then I just laughed loud at myself.


	4. I know I'm going to regret this later

_**Gunshots and Memories**_

_**Chapter 4: I know I'm gonna regret this later but it's worth it**_

"So everything changed since the last time?" Scorpious asked. "Well, Kind of…" Tombstone answered. "Just imagine it: an _underground level_ with 9 small rooms, two of them are: _Weaponry_ room and '_guest'_ room." I illustrated. "Whoa! There was a lot of progress! I'm proud of you." Scorpious said no other thing after that. There was a long silence until we arrived to our so-called 'base'. Phantom Shadow wasn't there yet.

I showed Scorpious around, Tombstone was with us. _**Oh my god, I can't believe they are both taller than me. I am a Midget.**_ When we reached the underground area, Scorpious saw everyone; he saluted them and then hugged Cosmic Radiation. _**Aw! They look so cute!**_ "Cousin!" Leviathan shouted from one side of the hall. "Leviathan, hello! Wow, I'm surprised that Lawbreaker and Phantom Shadow haven't killed you yet" Scorpious said mockingly. _**I'm sure as hell that Phantom Shadow will explode and hurt him bad, or at least damage his car.**_

"I'm here, Slobs!" Phantom yelled from above. _**She's only referring to Tombstone and me**_. The thing is that when it comes to work, Tombstone and I are always 'supervising' which translated means: Sleeping while everyone else is on their own business and we should be working. We all went up and it got late really fast.

***Late that Night***

I couldn't sleep_**. Nightmares again? Am I a little kid or what?**_ I looked at the clock, it was only 3:00 A.M. I was sleeping in my car cause in some hours Tombstone and I had to go and take our morning shift and make sure there are no Dracs close while everyone else is sleeping. _**Why wont nightmares go away?**_ I closed my eyes and continued to sleep.

**+++ NIGHTMARE +++**

"_Lawbreaker_…" a really scary, cold voice called me from behind, I checked and I had no weapons. _**I'm disarmed, how great!**_ Suddenly, a cold hand touched my shoulder. I turned to see who it was. _**T-Tombstone! Oh no!**_ "NO! NO! NO!" I screamed cause he looked _dead_. He had _no visible vital signs_. "Oh my dear, I'm not Tombstone if that's what you think, I'm just your worst nightmare" He laughed maniacally, and then he raised his gun, pointing it to my forehead. I couldn't move. "Don't do it, Tombstone! I-" he shot my forehead before I could finish the sentence.

**+++ END OF NIGHTMARE +++**

"LOVE YOU!" I shouted as I sat down. I felt my heart beating really fast. Tombstone was driving. "Who do you love?" He asked. I blushed, but he didn't even notice it. "S-Someone, but, anyways, where are we going?" I asked. "Y'know, we are just taking our mornin' shift… Hey! Don't change it! Now, answer!" He said in a cheerful voice while I sat beside him. "C'mon! It was only a… _Nightmare_…" I said as my voice turned out. "Aw! Then tell the bad guys that _I_ will kill _him_." Tombstone said not knowing _he_ was the bad guy. "So, Aren't you telling me who's the lucky bastard that deserves your heart?" He in insisted. _**I wont! What if it ruins the friendship?**_ "Ok, Have it your way." He said as he stopped the car on its tracks. He grabbed me by the collar, getting me close. _**Oh no! This can't be!**_ "I know I'm gonna regret this later but it's worth it." He said to himself. _**Is he going to kill me? Fuck no!**_ Suddenly, everything goes slow motion and our lips smashed together in a kiss._** …M-My… Dream came true…**_

Our lips parted away, I wasn't responding at all. I was in a state of shock, I couldn't even move. _**Did he just k-kiss me?**_ "I regret nothing! Kill me already! Say you don't love me back!" He shouted in frenzy but I still couldn't move. _**Tombstone kissed me?**_ "C'mon! Kill me! End the pain in my heart! Hit me, kick me, and yell at me, I don't know… Do something!" he said as he grabbed my hand and put it against his face. He was out of breath, just looking at me, waiting for a response. I finally had the courage and reacted. "Dude… I friggin' love you… _I_ _LOVE_ _YOU_!" I said as I leaned in to kiss him. This one took him by surprise but he kissed back eagerly. I let my hands trail along his long, dark hair as his hands brought me closer to him.

We stopped and looked at each other with stupid expressions. _**Oh boy! This is perfect…**_ "Hey, when you woke up and shouted 'LOVE YOU', I thought you were probably speaking about Revolution Invader or Fire Revolver, but I never thought it would be me." He confessed sheepishly with a stupid grin on his face. Aw! He looks so adorable! "Well, it's you, silly. Let's go home and wake up Phantom and Revolution, both of their shifts will start soon. Phantom is also working on a 'special' project." I told him. "Back at home it is, _m'love_!" I blushed redder than before after listening to those sweet words. _**M'love? I'm on **__**heaven**__** now.**_ "You look so cute when you blush like that." He said, tenderly stroking my cheek. He started the engine once again. _**Oh god! I can't believe it! I might faint! But I wont! **_

He drove as we talked about this and that, many things. It was good to finally confess that I liked – way better, loved – Him and the best part is that he loved me back. "Hey, um, so Phantom's project is about what?" He asked. "She's keeping that secret from me, I don't know." I answered sincerely. _**If I knew, I'd tell you! **_"Damn… Then this will be extra special, I mean, if she isn't telling you yet." He exclaimed in surprise._** Yes, it's weird.**_

***After telling Phantom and Revolver***

"Ha! I told you, Revvy! You owe me 50 bucks now! 25 'cause he confessed, 10 'cause he kissed her… and 15 cause she confessed and kissed the man." Phantom said in joy. "Aw man! You seriously had to do it today? Now I owe 50 bucks to this m-monster." Revolution Invader complained like a little kid. Then Phantom Shadow left laughing to work on her mysterious project. _**Hah! Revolution has to take his shift all alone, but… wait a minute; he always makes Phantom complete her shift…**_

Tombstone left to his room, the poor man had to sleep. Revolution was leaving to start his shift, but I stopped him. _**Whoa there, horsey.**_ "Where do you think you're going, Invader?" I asked all serious. "Uh, I-if it is 'bout the stupid bet, blame Shadow, it was all her fuckin' idea! Goddamn it! I knew I shouldn't, but she promised there will be-" I cut him off with a laugh. "It isn't about that, dumbass. It's about little Phantom" I ended. He had heaved a sigh in relief, but when the man heard it was about Phantom, he tensed and turned pale. "W-what about her?" I gave him a glare after he asked that. "Listen up, you might haven't told Tombstone, Revolution or anyone else in here, but, my dear friend, I figured it out a long time ago!" I pointed at him accusingly._** You! Ugh, I know it all!**_ He looked at me all confused and looking even paler than Tombstone himself. "I know that you like her." I suddenly said calmly. Oh man, I swear I saw the poor Invader blush redder than a fucking bloody tomato. _**Wow, that's a colorful change.**_ "N-no! I d-don't!" he stuttered in denial. _**Oh dude but it's too obvious, I think she even knows it all. **_"Dude it's obvious, you _NEVER_ let her work on 'special' projects while it's her shift… aaand you blushed!" I said. "Well… _whatever_! I'm out of here! He exclaimed as he stormed out of the room. _**Weird Revolution is weird. Oh well, I got all the information I wanted. **_I heard the car as it slowly got away, while I heard Phantom working on her project down stairs._** Phantom I hope your project helps us, or at least something that goes boom.**_

I went downstairs, thinking about the events that happened earlier. _**I still can't believe it! Tombstone kissed me; Revolution Invader likes Phantom Shadow and… wow, what an interesting morning.**_ I suddenly remembered the Fabulous Killjoys. _**Oh, I hope we can see them again**_. Many thoughts came to my mind as I entered my room. _**Room! Sweet room.**_ _**I need to relax a little bit more.**_

***Two days later***

Once again I can't sleep. _**Nightmares will haunt me down! Jesus Christ!**_ It was around 3:00 am and I was looking at my father's weapons. _**Old shotguns, more swords, revolvers… hmm interesting… Bazookas… boom! **_In the weaponry room there were lots of weapons hanging in the walls and in the center of the room there was a big metallic table where Spider and Missile used to fix the things I break. _**I'm not only the LAW breaker; I'm also the THING breaker.**_

**Notes: **Swolf13 helped me out in this chapter… so especial thanks to her! Wolfie thank you for helping me out. Everyone that's reading this! I know this is long but… it's for your own good :p


End file.
